Triple Serving of Thanks
by Spacebabie
Summary: The clan celebrates Thanksgiving in Wyvern. The Maza's and mutates are spending the holidays in the labyrinth. Jason and Robyn visit their brother.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me .

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

____________________________________________________________________________

Triple Serving of Thanks

_________________________________________________________

Like a surgeon Owen deftly placed the last spoonful of stuffing into the turkey and using the special cord stitched it up. Using the baster he coated the turkey in a mixture made of butter, wine and spices before sticking the popper into the side. With out a grunt he lifted the whole tray and placed it in the oven where the other two turkeys rested.

"Once you turned on the oven you may leave," David Xanatos stepped into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you won't need me for the rest of they day?"

"No enjoy a nice day off, besides weren't you invited to spend Thanksgiving at someone else's?"

"Yes Kitty invited me."

"I see you have stopped referring her to Miss Masterson."

"She hates when I call her that. She will tolerate Kitrina though." He removed the white apron and folded it neatly before placing it on the counter. "If you are certain."

"Go on. We will have three chefs help prepare the meal." Owen nodded and turned to leave.

"Mr. Burnet could you do us a favor?" Jerry and Gloria raced up to him. "We need a ride."

"To where?" Owen asked

"My parent's place," Gloria replied. "They invited us, and they are _very_ understanding."

"Very well. Come along."

____________________________________________________________________________

Dominique brushed the fine wisps of red hair on her son's head with a small hair brush that had silky soft bristles. She paused to watch her husband cut a whole in a back of one of his old dress shirts as well as a hole in the back of a pair of fine slacks.

"My love?" She asked. His steel blue eyes raised up from his project to see her quizzical expression. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to dress nice for Thanksgiving," Matt replied. "So I'm preparing and old outfit for tonight." He started to holes in the knees. "Do you have an old dress that you won't mind ruining?"

"I plan on wearing what I always wear at night. Are your parents coming?"

"No They are visiting Alice's family. My Uncle Stan and my Aunt Susan will be here and my cousins."

"Mars?"

"And Daniel, and Mars will be bringing two friends. Since I know what kind of company she keeps it won't be too long before I develop one of my Martian migraines."

"Don't stress yourself about that my handsome mate," Her hands gripped his shoulders and begun to knead. "You know I will make all your pains go away."

____________________________________________________________________________

"Holy cow you can fit a showroom floor in here," Stanley Bluestone said as he entered the dining hall. He and his wife appeared to be in their mid fifties. Both of them had silver flecks and streaks in their hair. He had a neat trimmed mustache and wore a silver suit. She was slightly plump and wore a tasteful red dress.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bluestone how are you," Frank greeted them. "Let me take your coats for you."

"Why thank you young man," Susan was as tall as her husband. She handed Frank her parka. "I thought your brother said he never smiles."

"That would be Owen," Frank said as he took Stan's jacket. "I'm Frank, one of Matt's friends."

"We are pleased to meet you Frank," Susan smiled.

"Dad," A man in his late twenties ran up to them. He looked a lot like Matt except his chin was different and his hair was light brown. "Marleen's room mate is scaring me."

"How?" Stan asked.

"She was leering at me. I told her I have a girlfriend, but she has this look that says 'I don't care.'"

"This is Daniel," Susan introduced. "Danny let Frank take your coat." Daniel took off his jacket.

"Where is Mars?" Frank asked as Daniel placed his jacket on top of the stack.

"Were right here," Mars Bluestone said. She was escorted by a young Latino man with sharp gray eyes and followed by a blond female who wore lots of eyeliner and had her bangs died pink and purple. Frank didn't notice the other female. His eyes were glued to both Mars and her new boyfriend. It was obvious that they were an item the way they looked into each others eyes and how she leaned against them. He felt like a deer in headlights. He couldn't move.

"Give Frank your jackets kids," Susan instructed. Mars rolled her eyes as she placed both her and Cazador's jackets on the stack.

"Everything falls apart," He said sadly. He looked up when the other girl placed her coat on top. She gave him a look over and smirked before walking away. Underneath her coat she wore a tight black dress and heels.

"Who was that?" Frank asked as he walked off to put the coats away.

"That was Jam," Daniel replied. "And in her case it is true what they say about the quiet ones."

____________________________________________________________________________

"Daddy," Fox smiled. "I'm glad that you could make it." Halcyon Renard smiled at her weakly from his chair. Underneath a brand new blanket he wore an expensive suit. Pushing his chair and wearing his usual suit and bow tie was Preston Vogel.

"I'm glad that you invited me," Halcyon said. "Where is my grandson?"

"Napping and I suggest we leave him that way. I had a hard time trying to get him to sleep."

"You were exactly like that when you were his age."

"Is he not allowed to talk?" She pointed to Vogel.

"I am allowed," Vogel said. "I just don't have anything to say."

"Halcyon Renard and Preston Vogel," Xanatos walked up to them. "Welcome to my castle."

"Thank you," Halcyon said. "Where is Burnet?"

"Spending the holiday at his girlfriend's."

"Is that so?" The older man's bloodshot eyes focused on Preston. "You see your doppleganger managed to find someone."

"I really am not comfortable talking about this subject."

"I see." Preston rolled him to the dining hall. "Seems that there is a lot of people here, except for your father David."

"My dad couldn't make it," Xanatos frowned. "But he won't be spending it alone. His sister and her family will be with him." Halcyon nodded as he watched the activity. Six people spread a white table cloth on the long tables. The second they made the necessary adjustment another group of people set down candles and vases of flowers.

"Finely orchestrated teamwork," The old man beamed. "You do have good employees."

"They are not employees Dad," Fox said. " Seven of them live here and the other six have a connection to Detective Bluestone."

"Why does he live here?" Vogel asked.

"Well those seven who live here go through a metamorphosis at night, and become human again at dawn," Xanatos explained. "Two of them are spending the holiday with their relatives." Both Renard and Vogel scanned the group of mingling people wondering which ones changed when a familiar face entered the area.

"Senior Renard?" Cazador asked. "Senior Vogel?"

"Carlos it is good to see you," Renard smiled. "What brings you up here?"

"Martes," The young man replied. He pointed to the shortest female. She looked up and he motioned for her to come over to his side. "This is my girlfriend. She invited me."

"You have excellent taste Carlos," Renard smiled.

"Carlos?" Mars asked. "So that is your real name?"

"You don't call me Carlos and I won't call you Marleen."

"You have got a deal. So who is your friend?"

"This is my benefactor Senior Renard."

"What brings you here sir?" Mars asked.

"My daughter," Renard replied and indicated Fox by pointing his finger in her direction.

"Small world, I better go set up the high chairs."

"Let me help you with that," Fox volunteered.

"I have to help as well," The Cazador replied.

"May I offer some assistance?" Vogel asked.

"Glad you offered," Xanatos grinned. "We could use some of your culinary skills in the kitchen. The nice lady in there is named Susan."

____________________________________________________________________________

"I'm famished," Stanley said as he helped his son light the candles. "Where is that nephew of mine anyways?"

"It's sunset dad," Mars said as she helped Fox with the silverware. "He changes and you are going to love Charlie. He is so cute in both forms, and wait till you meet his wife."

"Does Frank change?" Jam asked as her slender long fingers changed each napkin into either a swan or a fan.

"Now she talks?" Renard asked. His chair was positioned across from the high chairs. "Reminds me a bit of my daughter when she was in her punk phase."

"Not punk, nor goth, just Jam."

"What is your real name?" Her eyes became hazel daggers that burned a hole through his own eyes. He frowned at her.

"Word of advice," Daniel whispered into his ear. "Don't get on her bad side."

"I normally don't tolerate insolence, but for the sake of the holiday I'll let it slide." Xanatos brought out a few bottles of wine and set them on the table when they heard five cries of anguish.

"That would be your nephew," Xanatos said and fished in his pocket for the bottle opener.

"Sound's painful," Stanley said.

"Duh," Jam's response caused Renard's eyes to narrow.

"Mr. Xanatos what kind of car do you drive?" Stan decided to ease the tension.

"Daddy owns a dealership," Mars explained.

"Actually I own several cars," Xanatos replied. "I would be happy to show you around the garage after dinner."

"I would like tha-" He was cut of as a strange creature walked past them towards the kitchen. She walked up right like a human but was clearly not human. She had elegant wings with a purple lining that blended nicely with her azure skin. A golden tiara rested on her brow between her eyes and fiery red hair.

"What was that?" Daniel asked.

"Our cousin in law," Mars replied. "That is what a gargoyle looks like."

"Awesome," was Jam's response. Three more gargoyles entered the room. An ice blue female, a green male with a beak and a golden male carrying an azure gargoyle infant.

"Hi Uncle Stanley," Matt said as he made way to one of the high chairs. "Where is Aunt Susan?"

"Mom is in the kitchen," Mars replied.

"Matthew?" Stan gasped. "Joe told me, but, but."

"Kind of hard to actually see?" He gently tied a bib around Charlie's neck. The hatchling growled and clawed at it. "Nuh uh. You are going to have to wear that." He stood back up. Stanley sat down and Dan couldn't move.

"This is so much better than spending the holiday at my place Mr. B," Jam rested her hand on Stan's shoulder. "I have an uncle who always drinks and ends up past out by the middle of the meal, My mother is always nervous that something will go wrong so she pops tranquilizers, A grandmother who criticizes everything and causes my very nervous cousin to throw up."

"I'll help with the rest of dinner," A jovial voice was heard before a portly aqua gargoyle bounded into the kitchen. More gargoyles entered the area.

"Goliath," Renard smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving my friend," Goliath smiled. "Quite a large group Xanatos."

"Yes it is," Xanatos nodded. "but there is someone you wish were here."

"Elisa wants to spend it with her family."

"Sit down. We are all about to eat," Xanatos sat down next to Fox who was next to Alex.

"Don't wanna wear it," Alexander said and tried to remove his bib. "I'm not a baby."

"Alexander," Renard began. "Wear it for me."

"Okay granpa."

Demona entered with bowls of pureed turkey and strained carrots and a warm bottle of milk. She placed them on the tray of her son's high chair.

"Do you think he can handle mashed potatoes?" She asked her mate.

"He will be fine," Matt assured her. "I'm going to help Aunt Susan and the others bring in the food."

"I'll lend you a hand," Fox stood back up. 

It took several trips but the food managed to make it to the table safely. Large plump bronze turkeys that glistened with it's herbal glaze, dusky orange sweet potatoes swimming in syrup and almonds and coverd with a thick fluffy marshmallow layer, cobs of golden corn stacked high, dishes of mixed vegetables, large bowls filled with the golden brown fluffy stuffing and whipped up mashed potatoes. The meal was complete with baskets of bronzed rolls and small trays of cranberry sauce.

"Lemme do the intros," Mars asked.

"Go ahead," Susan said. She was the first to overcome her shock of her transformed nephew.

"Okay I'll start with our new relatives, the amazing Demona and little Charlie, then there is Frank, Marle, The leader Goliath, Broadway, Angela, Brooklyn, Hudson, Lexington-" She stopped when her finger rested on the orange female. "I don't remember you."

"I just moved here," Rayne said. "My name is Rayne."

"Okay and the one begging on the floor is Bronx. Now let me introduce you to my family. My father Stanley, my mother Susan, My brother Daniel, My roomate-" She searched the long rows until she found the blond sitting next to Frank "Jam, and my new boy friend El Cazador." Demona seemed pained by his name.

"El Cazador?" She repeated. "That is Spanish for The Hunter." The rest of the clan seemed troubled.

"So?"

"The Hunter is the name used by humans that hunted down Demona and other gargoyles," Xanatos explained. "The family passed the role, and training down through the generations."

"I did not know," The Cazador said. "I called my self that ever since PrometheoTech's serpents took my hand."

"Mr. Renard helped trained him and built him a new hand," Vogel explained

"They tried to destroy Xanatopia and the gargoyle clan there," Cazador added. Goliath and Angela's expressions became concerned. From his place on the floor Bronx whined.

"We kicked ro-butt," Mars grinned and winked at her love.

"And you hurt your ankle," Susan added.

"Jeez Ma."

"PrometheoTech has no scruples," Renard said. "They are the way you used to be David."

"I'm not too fond of them either," Xanatos frowned. "But now it's time to carve the turkeys. Goliath I believe you should carve one."

"As I believe you should carve another," Goliath nodded. "Now about the third."

"I like to nominated my uncle," Matt said.

"I'll second it," Demona said white stirring the brown baby food.

"I believe you have the job dad," Daniel smiled at his father.

"If no one objects," Stanley picked up one of the carving knives. He heard none. "Okay who wants a leg or a wing."

Plates were passed back and forth loading up on servings of the different foods. Marle placed few slices of her tofurkey onto her plate.

"I'll try some of that," Brooklyn said.

"I'm not one of those animal rights freaks that forces the person they love to give up meat," Marle said.

"I'd like to try some."

"If your sure."

"I'm sure." She placed a few slices on his plate which he covered with gravy. After taking a bit a strange expression crossed his face.

"It is kind of acquired taste, as in you acquire the taste after you adapt your buds to it."

"It's not bad," He reached for his glass.

"If you want to switch to the real stuff its okay."

"No once I start I won't stop." Marle just shook her head at his response. "How much cooking do they do for your clan Rayne?"

"For Thanksgiving?" Rayne asked. "A lot. Several ways the turkeys are cooked, in the oven, fried, grilled, and rotisseried. We eat pretty much the same thing and that includes pumpkin pie. Not Key Lime."

Jam used part of her roll to scoop up some potatoes, stuffing and gravy before placing it her mouth.

"So Frank there are only five of you shape shifters?" She asked.

"Seven," Frank replied. "Gloria and Jerry are at Gloria's parents'."

"Eight," Demona corrected and felt another laugh develop in her throat.

"We don't know if it's true beloved," Her husband told her.

"He fell on the beaker and it broke. They were picking shards of glass out of his lower back and posterior. The serum is in his system."

"But doesn't he have to be zapped by a robot?" Frank asked.

"You did say the zap prepares the body for the serum mother," Angela added.

"It does make the body more ready to adapt to the serum so the transformation can begin with in an hour if the serum was received at night."

"How long for an unzapped person?" Matt asked.

"No telling, although it did flow into Castaway's bloodstream six hours before sunset."

"He was insane before," Lexington spoke up. "He must really be over the edge now."

"Who his Castaway?" Mars asked.

"One of the Hunter's," Xanatos replied.

"Maybe I should change my name," Cazador said.

"How about El Predator?" His girlfriend suggested.

"If it bleeds it can die?"

"I love that movie," Broadway said.

__________________________________________________________________________

Their meal was finished with barely any left overs. Brooklyn, Marle, El Cazador and Mars were helping Preston and Susan with the dishes. Fox was giving her sleepy son a bubble bath. Similarly Matt and Demona were giving their son a bath.

"How would you like to see my cars?" Xanatos asked.

"I am looking forward too it," Stanley smiled and noticed Daniel hovering around. Renard's chair was next to him. "You coming too son?"

"What the hey?" Dan said. "Well actually Mr. Renard wants to see the cars."

"Well this way to the garage elevator," Xanatos lead. 

The second the elevator doors opened Stanley Bluestone's eyes opened wide.

"You have the classics," He breathed as he examined a 1955 Cadilac. "Love these old designs." He traced his finger over the tail fin.

"Older than Mars's car," Daniel said. "Dad trys to convince her to sell that old thing but she loves it."

"What is it?" Xanatos asked.

"A 1975 subaru dl station wagon. She named it Mariner."

"Ah Station wagons," Renard became nostalgic. "I remember when they were the family car. Now its those mini vans."

"You will not find a single one of those down here," Xanatos said. "I will be dead before I drive one."

"Your daughter named the car Mariner?" Renard asked.

"Yes she keeps a theme with her nickname, her pets are named Phoebos and Deimos," Stanley chuckled. 

Daniel was quiet for most of the tour until they came to some of the newer models. There was a Mercedes, a Lambourgini, a Porshe and two other cars that made his jaw drop.

"A Jaguar and a Viper," Daniel gasped. "He does have some cool cars."

__________________________________________________________________________

"So where did Goliath say he was going?" Rayne asked as she and Lexington headed over to one of the phones.

"He said he was going to see Elisa," Lex answered. Rayne shrugged and dialed the number of the McCormick's.

"They can afford the long distance right?"

"This is David Xanatos you know."

"Right," She was quiet for a while waiting for the other end to be picked up. "Oh hello? Miranda its Rayne. Happy Thanksgiving. New York is fine. Can you get my family, Delphi, Lana and Scarlet?"

Lexington leaned back against the wall waiting for Rayne to finish. Each new days finds him falling in more and more love with her. He was too busy focused with her beauty that he did not notice the door next to him until it opened. Frank and Jam exited Franks room with their hair messed up. Frank was missing his shirt and Jam was barefoot and her lipstick was smudged. Some of it was on Frank's beak.

"What are you two smiling about?" Lexington wished he hadn't asked that question.

"Lets just say we both have something else to be thankful about," Frank said.

__________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________

Beth Maza could not remember where in the Labyrinth the kitchen was. She adjusted the boxes of pies as she tried to get her bearings. Well she did know one sure way to find it.

"Mom?" She called out. " Maggie? Sis?"

"We're in the kitchen!" Diane Maza'a voice rang out. Beth made her way through the tunnels following the sound of her mother's voice.

"Keep talking mom!"

"No need to shout," Diane stepped out of a room. "Come in here and put the pies in the freezer."

"Sorry mom, it's just that I don't know my way around down here."

"That's perfectly understandable," Maggie said as she added some milk to the mashed potatoes. "I got lost several times when we first moved down here." Beth placed the pies in the freezer and stepped back. While Maggie tended to the several pots on the stove her mother was flattening dough with a rolling pin.

"We could use some of your help," Diane said.

"Mom you do know I live on university food for a reason."

"You can handle something simple like a salad."

"That is true but I want to see the baby."

"Fine, but after you come back in here and help with dinner."

"It's straight ahead, then left," Maggie helped

___________________________________________________________________________

Natalie was in a rocking chair when Beth entered the room. In her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket was her daughter.

"You must be Beth," Natalie said softly.

"Hello Natalie," Beth smiled. "May I see?"

"Sure," The brunet held her daughter out a bit. "This is Pamela."

"Hey there Pamela," Her voice became tiny and soothing. The infant opened her eyes to look at Beth. While they were the normal human size and shape their color was an eerie yellow. "Her eyes."

"I know. Just like her father's"

"And her hair." The soft and fine hair was brushed neatly. Dark stripes were easily seen amongst the orange.

" I hope the other children won't give her a hard time about it."

"I have a feeling the kids will like it, probably end up streaking their own hair."

"My daughter a trend setter. Oh my."

________________________________________________________________________

"You call that defense?" Talon asked as he leaned back into the couch with disgust. "No wonder they are behind." He was watching the game with Elisa, Claw, and Peter.

"Sorry son I guess this isn't their year," Peter said before taking another sip of his root beer.

"It's the new coach," Elisa pointed out. "They have been going downhill since their old one retired." Claw nodded in agreement.

"Well I hope their manager gets wise and fires the bozo," Talon's eyes returned to the screen. "Damn it, not another fumble."

"Derek what have we said about cussing on holidays?" Peter asked.

"Sorry dad."

"Turkey is ready!" Diane's voice was heard.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Forks go on the left," Beth reminded her sister as they set the table.

"Oh yeah," Elisa picked up the utensil.

"You seem distant."

"I was thinking about the game."

"I don't think that is it. You want to be with Goliath."

"The sun hasn't set yet."

"I know but you would rather be with in the castle than here."

"I want to be with my family, besides It is pretty crowded there and I'm going to call him after dinner."

"Are you sure one turkey is going to feed everyone?" Peter asked as his wife carried the platter with the very large stuffed bird. "Don't forget six more mouths haven't woken up yet."

"This was the largest bird they had at the store," His wife replied as she set the bird down. The rest of the family brought out the rest of the dishes.

"No sweet potatoes?" Peter asked.

"We have turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, carrots, string bean casserole, salad, rolls, and cranberry sauce. We will have sweet potatoes at Christmas.

"We just need to wait for seven more people and then we eat," Talon said.

"You mean eight," Natalie entered the room and placed Pamela into the bassinet. "Now we just have to wait for six."

___________________________________________________________________________

"You know about Delilah right?" Talon asked as he and Claw lead Peter to where the clones were resting.

"Yes, part of her DNA comes from Elisa," His father said. "And she sounds like Elisa."

"It's sort of the same with Samson. Part of his DNA comes from Matt Bluestone and he sounds like him."

"I think I met Samson last Halloween. He's a white gargoyle right?"

"Yup, You didn't see them kiss did you?"

"No I-" He paused. "They are a couple?" His mind flashed back to when his daughter first became partners with Bluestone and the phone call they shared.

"He is a good cop dad," Elisa told him over the phone.

"What's he look like?"

"Well he is tall, has red hair, blue eyes, kind of good looking, but a bit strange."

"Is he single?"

" I think so, what are you getting at?"

"Invite him over to dinner I would like to meet him."

"Dad no, Matt and I are partners. Stop trying to get me married."

"I just want some grand children to bounce on my knee."

"Dad are you okay?" Talon's voice brought him back to the present.

"I'm fine son." They stood motionless waiting for the sun to set. The statues slowly started to move as their stone skin cracked. With mighty roars they stretched out sending their protective coating flying.

"Evening Claw, Evening Talon," The clones greeted.

"Good evening Mr. Maza I hope your day was well," Samson said.

"I asked you to stop calling me that," Talon said with a smile. "My Dad is Mr. Maza."

"Uncle Derek, Grandpa," Delilah nearly flew into the older man's arms.

"Whoa easy girl," Peter stepped back. "I'm happy to see you but please don't knock me down."

"I'm sorry grandpa," Delilah said.

'This is not what I had in mind,' Peter thought. 'I can't bounce her on my knee.'

"Happy Thanksgiving," Talon said. "Now come on it's dinner time.

__________________________________________________________________________

"I guess we should begin with what everyone is thankful for," Diane said. "I'll start. I'm thankful that all my children are healthy and happy."

"That Diana and I are going to be grandparents soon," Peter added. "Besides Delilah of course."

"I'm thankful I'm passing my classes," Beth grinned before nodding at Elisa.

"Goliath," Was all that she said. Her family shook their heads.

"I'm thankful for my clan," Talon began. "My family, Maggie, and our firstborn is on it's way."

"That I'm accepted," Maggie said.

"I'm thankful for Claw and our daughter," Said Natalie. Her mate gestured that he agreed.

"That I was created," Samson spoke next. "and Delilah."

"Is it okay to say family?" Delilah asked. "It was already said."

"Are you thankful for family?" Beth asked. Delilah nodded. "Then go ahead."

"I'm thankful for family."

"America," Malibu's expression changed to embarrassment after he said it.

"Nothing wrong with that," Peter smiled. "God bless America."

"Books," Brentwood was next followed by Burbank's mention of having good teachers.

"Friends," Hollywood finished.

"Now that everything has been said," Peter grabbed the carving knife. "Who wants white meat and who wants dark?"

________________________________________________________________________

Peter grabbed another large plate that still had traces of food sticking to it. He dipped in the soapy side of the sink before scrubbing it good with a dish cloth. Once the plate was scrubbed clean he handed it to Delilah who rinsed it till the last fleck of suds was gone. The dish was passed to Samson who was ready with a dish towel and he dried it. The last pair of hands it ended up in was Hollywood who placed the dish back in the cupboard. They had a nice little assembly line going, but Peter felt like he had to say something.

"How did all of my children get out of this?" Maza asked. He felt that since both Diana and Maggie prepared the meal they shouldn't have to do any cleaning up. Claw was with his own wife and daughter and he was fine with that.

"Aunt Beth made the salad," Delilah said. "She helped with dinner, so she shouldn't have to clean."

"What about Elisa and my son?"

"Talon is cleaning table," Hollywood replied. "Elisa needs to use the phone."

"I guess she should call her lover," Peter sighed. "Maybe she should ask Xanatos to give you guys an automatic dish washer."

_________________________________________________________________________

"Calling Goliath?" Beth asked.

"Read my mind," Elisa smiled.

"Sis your mind is a billboard. Everyone can read it."

"Hello? It's Elisa."

"Who is this?" The voice on the other end demanded. She did not recognize it.

"Elisa Maza. Who is this?"

"Mars Bluestone. Your Matt's partner right?"

"Yeah that is me. Your his cousin?"

"Yeah. Do you want to talk to him?"

"No I was actually wanting to speak with Goliath."

"He's not here."

"What?"

"He went to visit you."

"He did? Mars how long ago did he leave?

"About ten or fifteen minutes ago."

"Okay thank you," She was about to hang up when Beth grabbed the phone.

"Hey Mars It's Beth."

"Hey Miss PG, Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yes I did, How about you?"

"Cazador is here."

___________________________________________________________________________

Elisa had left the kitchen and ran to the entrance to the Labyrinth that Goliath usually uses. The wait seemed like eternity, but finally he entered.

"Goliath," She breathed his name.

"Elisa," The leader of the gargoyles smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving." He reached down to embrace her.

"Happy Thanksgiving Big Guy." She kissed him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nurse Lorrie slowly walked down the halls of Elumore out of uniform. Her garnet colored hair that was normally kept in a bun was flowing in loose waves. In her arms she carried a large mustard yellow dish covered in silver foil. She breathed deeply as she glanced to the people on her left. The woman looked like a beauty queen with long and neatly brushed blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was pushing a slight older man in a wheelchair with dark hair, but had the same blue eyes as his sister as well as the cheekbones of his brother.

'Good looks must run in the family,' Lorrie thought. "I hope you remembered to brace yourselves. Your brother goes through a change when the sun sets at night."

"The doctors have told us," The man said before lowering his voice and slightly shaking his head. "Och Jonny why did ye do it? If ye stayed here ye'd still be normal."

"Mulligan what are ya doing here?" One of the orderlies asked. "I thought you had the holiday off."

"I brought some leftovers for Jon," Lorrie explained. The orderly's once friendly expression dropped to amore stoic one.

"Why do you want to be with that freak for? I thought you were one of the more sensible nurses." Her brown eyes grew dark and narrowed as she handed Robyn the tray. With her fists clenched she turned to him.

"Ah don't care if y'alls call him a nut like de others," Her normal speech shifted gears and headed south of the Mason Dixon. "But y'all don't call em a freak, specially in front of his own family. How would you like it if it happened to you?" Regaining composure she returned to the two siblings and accepted the tray. "His room is this way." The accent was gone.

"The Carolinas?" Jason asked.

"Atlanta Georgia," Lorrie replied. "I try to sound like a normal American, like the way you two are sounding now, but when I get angry it comes out."

"It happens to us as well," Robyn smiled. She already liked this young woman.

"Jon," Lorrie knocked on his door. "You have visitors for Thanksgiving." She stepped back as soon as she mentioned the holiday. "Nearly forgot you guys don't celebrate it."

"We have been living in the city for a while now," Jason said. "The warm aura of being together for Thanksgiving hangs in the air in this city like-" He couldn't find the right words.

"Summer humidity in the South?" Lorrie helped. Robyn smiled again before she knocked on the door to her brother's room.

"Jonny it's us."

"Go away," Jon's voice had the trace of one who had been crying.

"We're coming in anyway." Lorrie pushed open the door and turned on the light. The room was vacant except for the large mass in the bed covered by a slate blue blanket.

"Take of that blanket," Jason wheeled up to his bed.

"No," The youngest Canmore replied.

"This is just like the times he was ill as a little boy," Robyn sat at the foot of the bed. "Refused to take his medicine. Remember what we did Jason?"

"Yeah but I don't think he's ticklish in the feet anymore," The dark haired man grabbed part of the blanket and pulled. "Now let go."

"No," Jon answered again. Robyn grabbed part of the blanket and also pulled. Despite the combined strength of the both of them their brother was a lot stronger.

"You want to rip it?" She asked. Her little brother sighed and let go. The other two Canmore's removed the blanket. Their eyes widened at the sight of their brother. He still wore the non descript shirt and pants outfit the mental hospital gave him, but now the pale color of his clothes contrasted with light green hue of his skin. His wings were folded down with each finger resting on his shoulders. He had his legs pulled up and his large taloned feet gripped the edge of the bed. He started to cry again.

"It's not...that...bad," Jason said. "You still have your hair."

"And at least you don't have a beak," Robyn examined Jon's face. He still had the same nose and fine cheekbones as before, but his forehead was higher and ended in a row of spikes. Jon's own eyes that were once the traditional Canmore blue were now as black as onyx. "Oh and you shaved your mustache off. Or does it disappear at dusk?"

"I asked her to shave it off," Jon pointed a claw at Lorrie. "It looks strange with my monstrous form, but the rest of my hair is gone. I have no chest hair."

"Now Jon," Jason held his other hand. "You never really had much chest hair to begin with."

"I have no leg hair. I have no pubi-" His eyes rested on the women in the room. "Dreadfully sorry about that."

"Now that is another thing brother," Robyn said. "Drop the accent and talk normal. We'll d' it as well."

"Should I talk normal?" Lorrie asked.

"Ye don't have t' talk with yer accent," Robyn said.

"Even if we find it kind of cute," Jason added.

"You, yew, ye. There are ye happy?" Jon asked and sighed. "Of course nae yer happy. Ye have a brother that's a monster."

"Yer not a monster," His sister said.

"But I been wanting t' rape a P.I.T member and show her what gargoyles are truly like, but that is wrong."

"'It is wrong," Lorrie said. "But you don't want to do that anymore. You're getting better."

"I won't be better till I'm cured. None of the doctors here will find her."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"The Demon. She knew I was coming. She had 't all set up for me. Ye should of seen her gloating after I landed on that beaker. She wants me to be a monster like her. We-" He paused when he noticed the edges of his vision were slowly filling with bright light. He slammed his lids shut and breathed deeply. Lorrie sighed.

"He's doing it again," The burgundy haired woman said. "Jon didn't Dr. Perez tell you to stop suppressing?"

"I'm nae going to let m' eyes shine wi' that demon light. They stopped giving me the pills that knocked me out. Dinae want me to become addicted."

"At least your not in the padded room anymore," Lorrie smiled. "Nor do you have those chains."

"They put m' we brother in chains?" Jason gasped.

" I was against the idea," Lorrie said. "But what happened the first night they took them off Jon?" The youngest hunter said nothing. Instead he relaxed his legs and let his large feet hit the floor. "Well?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I used m' deformed hands to slash up the abominations growing out of m' back," The transformed man replied.

"Jonny ye didn't," Robyn rested her hand on his back.

"Lost a lot of blood, had me scared half to death for your life," Lorrie continued. "and what happened the next night?"

"They grew back good as new. What is under that foil? 'Its makin m' demon appetite ravenous."

"Yer not a demon," Robyn said. "Neither are they."

"Holiday left overs," Lorrie removed the silver foil. The dish was divided in sections. The biggest one had a bronze turkey wing glistening with grease. In one section was white and fluffy mashed potatoes that contained thin brown strips of skin. Green fired okra with crispy tan coats as in another. The other's held golden yellow home made stuffing with bits of fresh cranberries, pinkish brown mashed turnips seasoned with cinnamon and sugar, a large bright yellow piece of cornbread, and a tan wedge of pumpkin pie. "Cooked by my mother and Aunt Trudy."

"Is true what they say about southern cooking?" Robyn asked.

"Yep. I try to get them to use skim milk, egg whites, and that fake butter but no way. They refused," She handed the Canmores plastic sporks.

"Look at the potatoes," Jason gasped. "Did they leave in the skins?"

"Irish descent, Southern raised. my family does mashed potatoes right."

"Delicious," Robyn said after she swallowed a bite of okra. "Is this stuffing? 'It doesn't look like the kind in the commercials."

"This is home made, they even mixed in fresh cranberries. Call me strange but I prefer the jellied stuff that slides out of a can."

"So this is cornbread," Jason said as he broke off a fragment. "Does taste good. Jon dig in. She also brought turnips. Ye love turnips."

"Come on brother don't be a grouch," Robyn said. "Ye'r coming home soon. Will be house arrest but ye'll be wi' us."

Jon watched as the three of them nibbled the food. His family had gathered together. An American holiday, but a holiday just the same. He considered Lorrie part of his family as well as Dr. Perez, Dr. Anderson, and the two security guards Lyra and Dean. With shaking hands he grabbed the turkey wing and brought it to his mouth.

__

The End.


End file.
